


Foolish Boy

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Horror, Gender transformation, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: #raysSS2018 Gift for none other than the big man himself! Knew what to do right away. ❤︎Nevan works her wicked magic on Dante's body as punishment for his flippancy. It takes him by surprise!





	Foolish Boy

_Foolish boy… you will come to understand._  
  
Nevan’s wicked laughter stayed with him, ringing cruelly in his ears. Dante shoved his hands in his pocket as he marched his way home, head low against the drizzle that clouded the streets. He had a strange headache that he chalked up to the crappy beers and not enough food and coaxed himself home with the promise of getting something delivered to his door.

  
What had Nevan meant, though?

  
He was glad that she had a new home, but it still sketched him out to see her so casually. In her human form, she was pale and crimson-haired, ever the image of an enticing, sex-appeal-oozing vamp of a woman… but there was a twinkle to her eye that night. The kind that meant she was up to no good.

  
He didn't remember what they'd been talking about. Something about clothes, he thought? She'd been wearing a beautiful dress, scooped so low that her tits we're almost falling out of them and her ass crack was nearly on show, slit up the sides to show her pale legs and fuck-me high heels. Dante wanted to. He _always_ did.  
  
  
“Ah… what the? Ow. _Ow_!”

  
Dante’s walking pace slowed considerably as a strange pain forced him to stop thinking about Nevan's ass. A wide hand rose to his chest and he took a moment for some deep breaths.

  
He was hot. Burning.

  
What the hell? I didn't look away from her for a second…

  
Had Nevan done this? There had been no opportunity to spike his drink, he'd made sure of it. His food? No, it had been between them the whole time and he'd watched her like a hawk… but while Dante’s mind rattled through all the reasons he could possibly have for his strange feeling, it was growing worse. His chest was so tight, the taut sensation reaching up to his shoulders as everything contracted and pulled inwards. His calves and thighs groaned as well, muscles contracting so hard it made walking difficult; Dante stumbled to the side of the street and slammed his hand against a shop window, sagged against it and wheezed.

  
Throbbing took over his head as he focused on just thing to breathe, as if the space his lungs had was closing in and getting smaller by the second. He swallowed and groaned as his sternum _creaked,_ though when he rose his head he wished he hadn't.

  
“Wh-What the hell!?”

  
He was shorter! Way fucking shorter! And smaller!

  
His coat hung off his narrowed shoulders while his jeans cling awkwardly to his hips, suddenly given extra length. Colour drained from his face as he was forced to watch his body shift before his eyes, an unwitting onlooker to his own flesh.

  
“No! No, no, no, _come on!”_ Wailed Dante. “WhAt DId I eveN dO—!!”

  
His voice was breaking! His fucking _voice_ was **_breaking_** like some kind of teenager! He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all, but it came out in awkward wheezes as suddenly, his coat seemed to swamp him. It had to come off. Dante dumped it on the ground next to him and sure enough, the long-sleeved tee that had plastered itself to his thick muscles when he'd gotten dressed that afternoon was hanging from him.

  
He whipped it off over his head, dropped it on top of his coat and gasped when he saw what was going on.

  
Staring back at him was a bizarre mixture of his younger self and… _Trish_? _Except if Trish had loaded up on steroids and blasted the gym every day of the week_ , he noted to himself through his bizarre haze of hysteria and agony.He didn’t have much of an opportunity to gawk before the next burst of unwelcome change hit and robbed him of all thought; Dante's waist shrunk as if corset strings were pulled that in his centre, forcing his organs tight and made his ribs creak. It forced a moan from his mouth as his chest began to swell up with fat and _hung_ in pendulous bags that crept down his tough, tightened six pack. His weight redistributed and his jeans grew too tight for his expanding hips and ass, while his jaw cracked and groaned, growing slimmer, finer.

  
_Oh geez… ohhhh geez…_

_  
_Those were tits. Actual tits. Not his beefy pecs any more, but soft, gorgeous tits that were growing and growing. Dante looked down at himself and gasped, but the sound was cut short by another creak of his warping bones. His jaw hurt so badly and when he rose a hand to touch it, he felt hair falling out at the follicles as if simply withering— his beard was shedding, coming out as he ran desperate hands over it as if trying to brush insects from his new, smooth cheeks.

  
He looked just like them now. Save a few stray patches of stubborn beard that his hands had missed, Dante’s face was the mirror image of Trish’s, of his _mother’s_. With his hair swept back and pinned under his fingers, it was nigh impossible to tell them apart. He let go of his hair and white wisps flopped back around his face, the only thing that marked him as himself. Or _herself_.

  
_What… am I?_

_  
_Dante stared into the window, at her bare tits hanging off of his compact, well-developed muscles and her waspish waist and fat ass… and felt a burning in his pants. Without caring that it was the middle of the damn street at night, Dante pried her jeans open and dropped them to her thighs to yank out the ridiculous bulge that looked so ridiculous on his smaller frame.

  
“Hey! No! N-Not my dick, come _on_!” Dante half-sobbed. His cock was shrivelling away, the proud shower in his pants receding into her thick thatch of pubic hair. And yet his foreskin did not go with it! Dante watched in horror as his brutish cock was left as a diminutive, girlish prick with enough foreskin to pack for vacation with. Meanwhile, her cunt engorged and nuts subsided— what had been fat, full, breeder’s bull balls shrank into diminutive, feminine things that made way for the ridiculous plumping of her labia.

  
_So… so good…_

_  
_Silken, burning flesh slid across Dante’s beefy clit as it pulsed larger, his inner lips following suit as they ballooned and a fresh wave of cunt-slobber ran into her tightly-stretched boxers. There was nothing else for it— she had to jerk off. Dante looked at her reflection and grinned, grabbed her newly-feminised prick with one hand and delved into her sloppy lips for her clit.

  
 _I’m… I’m really hot!_ Dante laughed, suddenly giddy as she shook her chest back and forth to swing her hefty tits and jerk off both cute cock and pseudo-cock alike. Overwhelming sensations swamped her mind and body alike and she needed to _breed_ , to bend over and get her fat ass pounded like a bitch and sling her leg over a fresh, tight hole to beat in with her pretty little dick.

  
She couldn’t wait to find her friends and colleagues. She couldn’t wait to fuck them, more than anything. Fantasies of burying Nero in her tits while he drilled her puffy demon-cunt were the most dominant, of his hands gripping her fleshy hips and blown-up, jiggly ass possessively… god, she needed him to core her with his gorgeous cock! Dante wouldn’t be happy until he did.

  
The thought got her off in record time and Dante let her head roll back as she moaned like a braindead whore, muscles seizing up through a double-cock orgasm that flooded between her legs and shot rope after rope of demon-seed onto the window in front of her. Dante yanked her hand out of her cunt lips to fondle her sagging tits while jerking out the last of her spunk.

  
“Nngh… Nevan, what gives?” She sighed, brow folding into a hopeless furrow as she heaved a sigh and looked down at the mess around her.

  
She tucked her cock away and wiped herself off on her jeans, then pulled her top back on and tucked its hem in. Her feet were loose in her boots as well, but it was alright to walk on and she folded her coat over her arm as she looked up into the moon and smiled.

  
“Is this ‘cuz I bragged about having pockets?”


End file.
